The Dangers of Passing Notes  Russsian
by 7troublesome
Summary: Записка была довольно короткой, и Наруто даже не развернулся посмотреть, какое она произвела впечатление на Саске. А если бы все же развернулся, то его не застали бы врасплох позже. НаруСасуНару ПВП, написано для Jelp


Название: **The Dangers of Passing Notes**

Автор (Переводчик): michelerene, (**7troublesome**)

*Бета: сама, все сама – опять!

Персонажи (Пейринг): Sasuke U. / Naruto U.

Рейтинг: NC-18 (M)

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – завершен

**Разрешение на перевод: официально получено у автора**

Дисклеймер автора: все права принадлежат не мне, увы.

Предупреждение: ПВП, местами ненормативная лексика.

**Дисклеймер переводчика**: **перевод на русский язык принадлежит мне полностью.** **Все руки – прочь.**

**Ссылка на оригинал: **www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(slash)story (slash) 5460221

**Саммари**: Записка была довольно короткой, и Наруто даже не развернулся посмотреть, какое она произвела впечатление на Саске. А если бы все же развернулся, то его не застали бы врасплох позже. НаруСасуНару ПВП, написано для Jelp

**Опасность Передачи Записок**

Лекция была по высшей математике, а записка была довольно простой. В ней было написано «Ебать тебя, Саске», и Наруто даже не развернулся посмотреть, какое впечатление на Саске произвели эти слова. А если бы все же он развернулся, то, возможно, его не застали бы врасплох позже.

Эта непредусмотрительность – такая сука!

ххх

Карандаш Узумаки Наруто издавал тихие царапающие звуки, в то время как он сам внимательно срисовывал все то, что писал на доске преподаватель. Парень не понимал ни одного гребаного символа! Черт, даже нормальные цифры его бесили. Когда тройка не означает тройку, а возможные предположения о том, что это все же тройка, были причиной того, что Узумаки так впечатляюще провалил прошлый тест.

А сейчас его парень вел себя, как чертов гребаный ублюдок. Наруто не нужно было напоминать, что он был полным неудачником, но Саске просто необходимо было показать свое «лучше, чем ты» отношение, когда Наруто продемонстрировал ему свой листок с тестом. Фразочки типа «Мы же с тобой это проходили, идиот, и ты не должен был это упустить» или «Это была просто кретинская ошибка, блядь, Наруто, ты думать не в состоянии?» уже были сказаны, но та, что окончательно вывела Наруто из себя, была «Даже не понимаю, для чего я пытаюсь тебе объяснять».

Наруто чувствовал себя так, словно Саске ударил его в грудь, а он не мог прекратить пялиться на темноволосого парня. Саске был тем, кто знал его лучше всех… единственным, кто знал, как тяжело …

- Наруто, я не…

Слезы возмущения собрались в уголках его глаз, и Наруто вырвал свой лист из пальцев Саске. Без единого слова парень развернулся, покинул комнату Саске, их комнату, и сбежал ночевать к Кибе. За ним Саске так и не пришел. Наруто этому не удивился.

Поэтому на следующий день, когда они оба появились на высшей математике, Наруто все еще был обижен и зол. Когда приветственной фразой Саске стала «Ты уже закончил вести себя, как идиот?», Наруто уже открыл рот для язвительного комментария, но в этот момент Какаши-сенсей твердым шагом вошел в аудиторию, а всем было известно, что это означало полную и мертвую тишину.

Ладони Наруто сжались в кулаки, и он рывком раскрыл свою тетрадь. Вместо того, чтобы пронзительно прокричать то, что ему хотелось, он написал это спокойными, черными буквами на хрустящей, белой бумаге. В его голове эта фраза звучала лучше, она вопила во всю глотку, царапаясь и пытаясь вырваться на свободу, но на данный момент, этого было достаточно, чтобы передать его точку зрения.

Он сложил записку и передал ее Кибе, который был более, чем рад доставить ее Саске. Наруто даже не надо было смотреть на друга.

Лекция Какаши продолжалась вечность, и рука Наруто устала от писанины. До конца лекции оставалось всего пять минут, когда Какаши продиктовал всем домашнее задание, а затем, отсалютовав двумя пальцами, уселся на стол и, болтая ногами, вытащил из кармана свое «исследование».

Наруто уныло смотрел на свои записи, потому что Саске, этот ублюдок, наверняка не пожелает помочь ему их понять, как на его парту была подкинута записка. Когда парень посмотрел на Кибу, голова его друга лежала у того на руках, и тихий, полный отчаяния стон сорвался с его губ, пока он созерцал запись под номером один.

Наруто отказывался оглянуться назад, на Саске, хотя, разумеется, записка была именно от него, и вместо этого развернул записку, распрямляя ее на столе.

Там было написано: «Согласен. Хороший секс определенно является подходящей формой наказания. Говорят, что ожидание наказания может быть таким же … или еще худшим наказанием. Проверим, правда? »

Наруто проглотил комок в горле и поднял взгляд на Какаши, который был погружен в чтение своей книги. Записка в его руках была покрыта аккуратным, тонким почерком Саске, и Наруто уселся пониже на своем стуле прежде, чем продолжить читать ее содержимое.

ххх

Я представляю нас на кровати, мое лицо прижато к темно-синей простыне на матрасе. Я могу ощущать тебя за своей спиной. Твои теплые пальцы призрачными движениями летают над моими икрами и бедрами. Знаешь ли ты, как чертовски сильно мне нравится ощущать тебя сзади? Зная, что меня ждет, хотя я не вижу твоего прекрасного лица? Твои ладони обхватывают мои ягодицы, раздвигая плоть в стороны, и я издаю стон. Долгий и страстный. Предполагалось, что это будет твое имя, но даже для моих собственных ушей этот стон звучит, как доказательство моего ненасытного желания. Ты издаешь тихий рык из глубины своего горла и передвигаешь свои руки так, что твои большие пальцы дразнят мое отверстие, прослеживая морщинки на коже, нажимают на дрожащие мускулы, но недостаточно… господи, я изгибаюсь, пытаясь заставить тебя просунуть хоть что-нибудь внутрь, хотя бы кончик твоего пальца, все равно, что… но твои пальцы вонзаются в мою кожу, пока я не кричу в голос.

Ты склоняешься вниз и трешься щекой о кожу моей поясницы. Я думаю, что так ты извиняешься, но я толкаюсь к тебе и шепчу с проклятием, «На хрена мне твои гребаные извинения. Давай, Наруто, трахни меня. Я хочу тебя, жажду чувствовать твои движения внутри, выбей мне мозги твоим жаром, давай же, Наруто. Давай!»

Твои пальцы растягивают в стороны мои ягодицы, и я могу только представлять себе, как выгляжу перед тобой. Мне становится любопытно, как мое покрасневшее, ненасытное отверстие выглядит на фоне гладкой, бледной кожи моей задницы. Мой анус ноет, я силой заставляю свои мускулы сжаться и расслабиться… приглашение для тебя и того, что за ним последует. И с легким вздохом ты заталкиваешь внутрь моего сфинктера всего лишь ноготь своего большого пальца. Я подаюсь назад, мои пальцы впиваются ногтями в простынь, и вовсе не потому, что мне больно, хотя, блядь, я жажду, чтобы болело. Я хочу, чтобы я был тугим, как в самый первый раз, когда мы занимались этим. Но сейчас, я не могу дождаться и готовлюсь к большему… в отличие от первого раза, я знаю, что меня ждет. Меня ждет удовольствие ощущать тебя… всего тебя, моя любовь… погруженным внутрь меня так глубоко. Шлепки твоих влажных от пота бедер по моим. Твой член погруженный… господи Иисусе…

Но, помоги мне господь, ты… ты продолжаешь колебаться, твой скользкий палец проталкивается глубже, по-хозяйски скользя по моим бархатным, горячим внутренним стенкам, словно они принадлежат только тебе… потому что только тебе они и принадлежат. Твой палец дрожит, словно в первый раз, как и в каждый последующий за ним раз. «Наруто, Наруто, Наруто», - шепчу я, а ты, господи, ты такой молчаливый! Ты снова склоняешься вниз, своей щекой к коже на моем плече. И я знаю, что на этот раз это не просьба о прощении. Это понимание, обещание.

«Пожалуйста».

Два пальцы вкручиваются в мое разгоряченное тело. Я яростно мотаю головой из стороны в сторону, толкаясь навстречу чужеродному вторжению… блядь, не чужеродному… нет, это слово звучит так, словно ты мне чужой… на самом же деле каждый твой кусочек принадлежит мне… твои пальцы, твой язык, твой член; я заберу себе все, что ты можешь мне предложить, все, чем ты являешься.

Теперь я всхлипываю, умоляя тебя. «Хватит, хочу тебя глубоко внутри. Твой толстый, горячий член… блядь, любимый, пожалуйста, умоляю. Я хочу… так чертовски хочу».

Но ты не слушаешь. Я знаю, что ты беспокоишься. Я вижу твое лицо перед своим мысленным взором. Твои сверкающие голубые глаза наблюдают, как твои пальцы исчезают в моей ненасытной дырочке снова и снова, и ты беспокоишься, достаточно ли. Ты не хочешь сделать мне больно… никогда не хотел, никогда не захочешь… но я умоляю тебя, и ты чувствуешь, как мои слова распаляют тебя изнутри, а мои слезы – о господи, неужели я плачу, твою же мать! – молча взывают к тебе. «Пожалуйста, Наруто, хочу сейчас, да, именно так. Я хочу ощутить, как ты толкаешься внутрь меня, я хочу почувствовать жгучую боль. Я хочу гореть вокруг тебя… так сильно хочу!» Мои мускулы невероятно сжимаются вокруг твоих пальцев, и я ощущаю, как ты падаешь мне на спину.

Твоя кожа так горяча, а твое дыхание уже сбилось, словно ты за мгновение от того, чтобы кончить, еще не начав, и мысль о том, что ты так чертовски красив, когда кончаешь, заставляет мое тело дрожать от желания. Ты тянешься вперед и кладешь свою ладонь на мою, переплетая наши пальцы. Твой лоб падает мне на плечо, и ты вздрагиваешь. Мое прекрасное скандинавское божество… поставленное за моей спиной на колени … мной… ради меня.

«Шшшш», - шепчу я, но ты медленно вытаскиваешь пальцы, и я делаю резкий вдох, воздух – мой враг и мой единственный друг, «Сейчас… пожалуйста, умоляю, сейчас».

Неожиданно ты отодвигаешься назад, и я чувствую, как ты рывком раздвигаешь мои колени в стороны и толчком входишь в меня, пока твои бедра не прижимаются вплотную к моим, держа меня раскрытым перед тобой… так широко… только для тебя. Моя грудь вжимается в матрас, а моя задница, наоборот, поднимается в воздух. Я знаю, что краска стыда заливает мою кожу… от осознаваемой мной уязвимости, но, по большей части, оттого, что сейчас, сейчас, твою мать, ты берешься за дело всерьез. И затем ты приступаешь, вталкиваясь в меня, и внезапно я не могу расслабиться. В конце концов, ты внутри, наконец, наконец-то, и я хочу ощущать каждый твой дюйм. Я сжимаюсь так сильно, до ощущения головки твоего члена на своей простате и ОХ, ЧЕРТ! «Наруто!», - пронзительно кричу я твое имя, вдавливаю его ногтями в простынь и отсылаю его грешной молитвой к небесам.

Мне хочется, чтобы ты сказал что-нибудь, все равно, что, но какая-то темная, эгоистичная часть меня понимает, почему ты молчишь… почему все, что я слышу из твоего божественного рта, это жадные всхлипывания и нечленораздельные стоны. Издаваемые тобой звуки все равно так прекрасны, а я кричу за нас обоих.

Когда ты устраиваешься внутри меня так глубоко, как только возможно, ты дышишь так рвано, что твое дыхание сотрясает оба наши тела. Я улыбаюсь даже когда толкаюсь навстречу, вбирая в себя каждый дюйм, каждый сантиметр, все полностью… и еще больше. Твои пальцы обхватывают мои бедра, горячо и крепко, и ты выходишь и тут же с силой врезаешься обратно. «Ты хнычешь, малыш?», - говорю я вслух, издеваясь, если бы не слегка запыхавшись, и ты рычишь, тяжело дыша, а затем начинаешь вбиваться мне в задницу, все сильнее и сильнее, вырывая из моего рта резкие вдохи, выдохи и стоны. Господи, как же я тебя хочу.

Теперь уже я сражаюсь за каждый вздох. Я отчаянно борюсь, чтобы поднять грудь и нагибаю голову, чтобы увидеть собственный член: твердый, ноющий, красный… истекающий смазкой… между моих ног. Капли ее падают на простынь, а затем я вижу твои крепкие, загорелые бедра, в обрамлении моих бедер, и нечто блестит в отраженном свете.

«О мой бог, Наруто», - произношу я со стоном. Это твоя смазка, стекающая по моим яйцам, вниз по твоим бедрам, из моей тугой задницы. Ты так близко к оргазму…

Я издаю стон… этот долгий, низкий, нечестиво развратный стон, который говорит «блядь, это начало конца, это как наш собственный персональный Армагеддон, адские муки, и похоть, и секс… и ты».

Ты киваешь мне в спину, сжимая до хруста наши пальцы, а твои бедра дико вбиваются в меня, толкая меня вперед, на кровать, и я пронзительно кричу… пошлости и слова любви, и выдохи, и бессмыслицу, когда пальцы твоей свободной руки обхватывают мой член, утягивая и подталкивая меня в неистовстве, сравнимом лишь с нашими собственными беспорядочными движениями.

Когда ты кончаешь, твой пронзительный крик финала – это скорее скомканный вскрик, я сжимаюсь вокруг тебя, мой собственный оргазм проносится через мое тело, пачкая простынь под нами, в то время как ты заполняешь меня обжигающей, белой спермой, окутывающей мои внутренности. «Наруто», - резко выдыхаю я, а ты в это время падаешь на мою спину, «Так жарко, так хорошо… люблю тебя, я люблю тебя…»

ххх

Наруто пришлось закусить кулак, чтобы не дать себе сделать громкий резкий вдох. О БОЖЕ МОЙ. Парень с безумным видом огляделся, уверенный, что все в комнате знают, что он только что прочитал и что сейчас чувствует, и, Великий Господь на небесах, как чертовски затвердел его член.

Внимание Наруто привлек шум, краска смущения покрыла его щеки, и он стал медленно поворачивать голову до тех пор, пока не увидел Саске, который ухмылялся ему в лицо. Рот Наруто открылся и захлопнулся, а затем Саске поднял руку перед собой. Указательный палец прочертил в воздухе круг, а когда голова Наруто склонилась в сторону в замешательстве, выражение лица Саске сложилось в презрительную усмешку. «Переверни, тупица», - беззвучно произнес Учиха. Наруто резко повернулся на стуле лицом вперед и трясущимися пальцами перевернул записку.

ххх

Ну, ты же наверняка не думаешь, что это конец? Что ты трахаешь меня до беспамятства, и потом мы лежим, обнимаясь? О, нет, нет, нет. Наказание – это палка о двух концах, а я был очень сердит, когда ты сбежал от меня вчера. Я… проклятье, Наруто, ты же знаешь, что за дерьмо я несу… глупое дерьмо…

Но покончим с этим, на чем там мы остановились?

Ты начинаешь двигаться, чтобы выйти из меня, и я сжимаюсь, ощущая твой выскальзывающий из моего тела член с той же силой, с какой я ощущал его, когда ты вбивался глубоко в меня. Блядь, Наруто, я не могу тобой насытиться. Ты скатываешься с меня, и ты все еще всхлипываешь. Когда ты двигаешься, я чувствую, как твой полу-твердый член касается моего бедра. «Уже все, Наруто?», - спрашиваю я.

Ты лежишь ко мне спиной, а я любуюсь тонкой пленкой пота на твоей золотистой коже и позволяю своему взгляду блуждать от твоих напряженных плеч, вниз по линии позвоночника, к мягким выпуклостям твоей упругой задницы. Мои пальцы совершают то же путешествие, но когда они достигают поясницы, твои приглушенные звуки доходят почти до крайности, и ты протягиваешь руку назад и останавливаешь мою ладонь.

«В чем дело, Наруто?» Ты издаешь низкий рык, и я не могу тебя винить. Меня распирает самодовольство. Ты поворачиваешь голову, и я не могу сдержать медленную ухмылку, что заползает на мое лицо. «Кошка откусила тебе язык?» Я протягиваю ладонь и накрываю рукой твою щеку. Мои пальцы касаются влажных светлых прядей у тебя на лбу, а большой палец скользит по легкому голубому шелковому шарфу, прочно завязанному на твоей голове и проходящему через твой рот.

Злость и желание затуманивают твои яркие голубые глаза, и эта комбинация, кажется, заставляет их потрескивать в свете комнаты, как разряд молнии. «Молчишь, любовь моя?» - шепчу я и наклоняюсь вперед, целуя твои веки и лоб. Мои губы ведут дорожку по коже со шрамами, частично скрытой кляпом, и я признаюсь себе в испытываемом раздражении от того, что не могу поцеловать и укусить твои роскошные губы.

Мои ладони обхватывают твои бедра и толкают тебя на живот. Твои глаза расширяются, и ты отрицательно мотаешь головой, звуки протеста, который я не желаю выслушивать, рвутся из твоего рта.

Видишь ли, ранее я кое-что положил не туда…

Одной рукой плотно прижимая твои плечи к постели, моя другая рука медленно движется к впадинке между твоими ягодицами. «Ох, черт», - стону я, и стон грешным эхом резонирует в глубине моего горла. Я глотаю комок. «Посмотри на меня», - приказываю я, и ты поворачиваешь голову, сердитый взгляд, разбавленный неуверенностью, отображается у тебя на лице. Все еще пригибая тебя вниз, я подношу два пальцы к губам и медленно всасываю их в рот. Вынимая их изо рота, я провожу по ним языком еще и еще, и ты толкаешься в простынь. Отчаянные звуки, что могут быть словом «ублюдок», заполняют комнату.

«Без выкрутасов!» - предупреждаю я, но этому нет повода. Как только мои пальцы касаются выемки на твоей заднице, ты замираешь. Твои голубые глаза становятся почти черными от той животной интенсивности, с которой ты на меня смотришь, а твои губы двигаются над тканью кляпа, но с них не слетает и звука. «Смотри, что я нашел», - говорю я и провожу пальцами между твоих ягодиц вниз, чтобы остановиться и обнаружить там оранжевый плаг, растягивающий твою маленькую дырочку до предела. Все, что я вижу, это маленькое оранжевое колечко, но я отлично помню, как нагнул тебя над изножьем нашей кровати и беспощадно дразнил тебя моей новой игрушкой. Я двигал плагом, более узким на конце, вперед и назад, плавно расширяющийся пластик заставлял тебя дрожать и покрываться потом твою прекрасную кожу, заставлял темнеть от пота твои золотистые волосы. Плаг был в тебе только наполовину, как твои беспрерывные мольбы и божественные угрозы вынудили меня продеть голубой шелковый шарф между твоих мягких, бессвязно шепчущих губ.

С усилием отбрасывая в этот восхитительно отвлекающий образ, я ввожу кончик моего пальца рядом с краем плага. «Что ты чувствовал, Наруто? Когда ты трахал меня, вталкиваясь все глубже и глубже, твои мускулы силились толкнуться все дальше, в то время как вот это…» Мой влажный палец проталкивается между пластиком и красной, обжигающей кожей твоего отверстия.

Ты кричишь в шелк… самый прекрасный и отчаянный звук, слышанный мной когда-либо, и мой член подпрыгивает у меня между ног.

«… пока это вжималось глубоко в тебя, растягивая тебя даже тогда, когда твои мускулы сжимались вокруг него с каждым толчком снова и снова».

Ты снова пытаешься заговорить… Я представляю себе твой голос, но он отходит на задний план, когда я наблюдаю за тем, как твоя дырочка сжимается вокруг пластика, блестя от смазки и пота. Бля, бля, бля… Я истекаю смазкой, как сквозь решето, так чертовски сильно, сгорая от желания, словно маленькая сучка… твоя маленькая сучка. Я ухмыляюсь… так же, как и ты моя.

«Мне сейчас это вынуть, Наруто?» - спрашиваю я и обхватываю пальцем кольцо, слегка вытягивая его назад. Твоя спина выгибается, твои бедра вбиваются в матрас. Ты пронзительно кричишь нечто, похожее на «нет», но твоя голова бешено кивает вверх-вниз, вжимаясь в подушку, а твои пальцы впиваются ногтями в простынь. Светлые волосы, смоченные потом, сворачиваются в легкие кудряшки на твоем затылке и обрамляют твое лицо. Слезы, которым, я знаю, ты не дашь упасть, дрожат на твоих ресницах, ты делаешь резкий вдох вокруг кляпа, с силой проталкивая воздух в легкие.

«Расслабься», - шепчу я, завороженный сиянием твоей кожи и огнем в твоих глазах и тихим, умоляющим шепотом твоих губ. Я не могу его слышать, но я чувствую его своей душой, ты говоришь «пожалуйста», и я не в силах… не могу тебе ни в чем отказать.

Я осторожно обхватываю ладонями твои бедра и заставляю тебя встать на колени. Ты так чертовски прекрасен… и только тогда, когда ты поворачиваешь голову ко мне, я понимаю, что произнес эти слова вслух. Ты киваешь, голубые глаза проникают глубоко в мою душу, и я медленно вытягиваю кольцо своими пальцами. Твои ресницы подрагивают, а челюсть сжимается на голубом шелке в твоем рту. «Расслабься, расслабься, расслабься...» Я даже не осознаю, что повторяю это слово… блядь, я умоляю тебя… плаг застревает из-за твоих тугих мускулов. Моя свободная рука сжимает дрожащие мускулы на твоем бедре, и плаг высвобождается с тихим чмоком и долгим, чувственным звуком «ооооооооох» через ткань между твоих губ.

«Срань господня!»

Других слов просто нет.

Твое тело падает на кровать, а твои глаза медленно закрываются. Я наблюдаю за тем, как твое покрасневшее, растянутое отверстие судорожно сжимается вокруг пустоты, словно отчаянно ищет то, что потеряло. Мой рот резко высыхает, а мой мозг…

Я даже не осознаю, что ты двигаешься, потерявшись в водовороте страстного желания, как в ловушке, в которую ты меня загнал, до тех пор, пока ты не щелкаешь пальцами перед моим лицом. Даже через голубой шелк между твоих губ, я вижу широкую улыбку, что растягивает уголки твоего рта и зажигает твои взгляд. Ты склоняешь голову набок в молчаливом вопросе и двигаешься на коленях, пока не оказываешься между моих ног. Твои ладони невесомыми перышками скользят по моим бедрам и ногам, еле заметно проводят по туго натянутым мускулам моего пресса и дразнят напрягшиеся шишечки на моей груди. Тихий стон, который я издаю, определенно развратен, в чем я никогда не признаюсь, но то, каким образом почти животная страсть затуманивает твои глаза, доказывает, что оно стоит того.

Поэтому я делаю это снова.

Ты наклоняешь голову вперед, взгляд сфокусирован на моих губах, твое дыхание вырывается короткими, теплыми всплесками горячего воздуха на моем лице. Когда наши губы соприкасаются, ты всхлипываешь или ругаешься, возможно, все сразу, и рывком отстраняешься. Ты гневно бормочешь, брови нахмурены в недовольстве, но ты не пытаешься вытянуть кляп самостоятельно. Такой умный мальчик.

«Еще нет», - говорю я и ловлю твое лицо в ладони. Я рывком наклоняю твою голову в бок и начинаю кусать и облизывать засос, маячащий на коже между твоим плечом и шеей. Я чувствую, как твоя рука протискивается между нашими телами, и твои пальцы притягивают вместе оба наши члена. Мы оба дергаемся, жар нашей кожи, словно клеймо друг на друге, и я стону тебе в ухо. «Уже скоро…»

Я слышу хрип… который снова подозрительно звучит, как «ублюдок», и за твоим кивком следует долгий, бездыханный стон, когда я толкаю тебя спиной на кровать. Твои руки падают ладонями вверх рядом с головой, а ноги распутно раскрываются. Ты выглядишь так, что тебя хочется съесть, и вожделение отображается на моем лице, когда я понимаю, что могу и хочу это делать… в течение всей нашей оставшейся жизни.

Ты приподнимаешь бровь в ответ на мое бездействие и снова широко улыбаешься перед тем, как провести рукой по гладкой коже своей шеи. Ты шипишь, когда нажимаешь на место засоса, который я оставил на твоей коже, и с притворной сердитостью смотришь на меня, а затем проводишь пальцами вниз по ключице и дальше по груди. Я уже знаю, к чему ты клонишь, но, помоги мне, господи, я бы не стал останавливать тебя даже за все сокровища мира.

Я облизываю губы, а твои пальцы двигаются вниз по мягкой дорожке волос, начинающихся от пупка, по упругому животу и ныряют ниже. Твои пальцы едва касаются твоего теперь уже пульсирующего, твердого члена, но все равно им удается сорвать с моих губ судорожный вдох, и они ныряют еще ниже.

«Что…» - начинаю я, когда ты сгибаешь колени и упираешься пятками в матрас, демонстрируя мне всего себя во всей красе перед тем, как плавно проскользнуть двумя пальцами внутрь своей задницы.

Ты что-то резко говоришь под давлением кляпа, и мои глаза внезапно отрываются от завораживающего зрелища твоих пальцев, что двигаются внутрь и наружу из твоей задницы, при той нотке боли, которую я слышу в твоем голосе.

Когда наши взгляды встречаются, ты снова киваешь, прикрыв веками свои возбуждающие голубые глаза, и твоя грудь вздымается. Я сглатываю, и моя собственная грудь неимоверно сжимается. Я открываю рот, чтобы что-то сказать, хоть что-нибудь, что угодно. Ты улыбаешься, обхватываешь ладонью мою шею и притягиваешь меня к себе. Пальцы вплетаются в мои волосы, слегка проходясь по затылку, а потом больно хватают и выкручивают. «Что за хрень, Наруто?» - воплю я, а ты прижимаешь свой рот к моему уху.

Только идиот мог бы принять звуки, которые ты издаешь за нечто другое, чем «Трахни меня сейчас же!» К счастью для нас обоих, я далеко не идиот.

Я подхватываю твои ноги под коленями и кладу их на свои локти, а затем вжимаюсь в тебя быстро и сильно. Господи, твою мать… как тебе удается быть таким жарким? Таким узким? Я прикусываю себе язык, чтобы остановить свой пронзительный крик… обладания? Принадлежности? Потрясающего гребаного блаженства? Ничто никогда не было и не будет настолько изумительным, как ощущение проникновения в твое тело.

Твое тело выгибается дугой над постелью, и ты проводишь ногтями по моим рукам. Боль от царапин теряется от красоты твоего лица, когда твой рот безвольно раскрыт вокруг шелка, твой низкий жалобный стон наслаждения заглушает звук нашего рваного дыхания.

Я начинаю двигаться, вталкиваясь внутрь тебя, пока твои пальцы стараются нащупать точку опоры на моих руках и плечах. Приглушенные звуки, которые пытаются вырваться из твоего рта, заводят меня все больше и больше и заставляют двигаться все быстрее и быстрее. Я страстно хочу тебя, твою мать! Мои ноги упираются в матрас, пот стекает по моей шее и спине, я заталкиваю твои ноги вверх, почти тебе на грудь, практически нависая над тобой, пока со шлепками толкаюсь вперед, стремясь проникнуть глубже и двигаться быстрее.

Слезинка срывается с твоих ресниц и катится по щеке, чтобы впитаться в шелковый кляп, но звуки, которые ты издаешь, убеждают меня с ослепляющей ясностью, что ты хочешь этого… нуждаешься в этом, как я нуждаюсь в тебе.

«Наруто», - говорю я, и это звучит в точности, как хочет сказать мое сердце, словно я поклоняюсь тебе всем своим существом. Я слегка отклоняюсь назад, мои толчки слегка замедляются, и я смотрю, как мой член исчезает в твоем тепле, смотрю, как ты засасываешь меня внутрь и молишь о большем.

Мое сердце переполняет ощущение исключительности этого момента, этого действа, и я возобновляю свои ритм. Кляп больше не сдерживает твой голос. Твои слова приглушены, но они все равно окутывают меня, делают меня цельным, согревая мое сердце и мою душу, и выталкивают меня за грань. Я выпускаю твои ноги и почти падаю тебе на грудь всем своим весом. Дрожащей рукой я развязываю узел на шелковом шарфе, пока ты выгибаешься подо мной. Приглушенное предупреждение достигает моих ушей. Я чувствую, как твое тело напрягается под моим, пока твои горячие стенки, удерживающие мой член, содрогаются от настигающего тебя оргазма.

Я рывком вытаскиваю шарф у тебя изо рта и впиваюсь тебе в губы. Наш поцелуй – сплошное отчаянье и мокрые языки, и я мог бы со спокойной душой умереть в этот момент. Вспышки белого на периферии моего сознания, и мое тело выгибается над тобой.

«Выкрикни мое имя, Наруто…»

ххх

- Саске!

Стулья громко заскрипели по кафельному полу, когда несколько студентов подскочили на своих местах от крика Наруто. Лицо Узумаки ярко покраснело, и он всерьез подумал бы над тем, чтобы выбежать из аудитории и больше никогда туда не возвращаться, если бы не определенная проблемка, которую, слава богу, прикрывал стол.

- У вас проблемы, мистер Узумаки? – спросил Какаши со своего места на столе, приподнимая бровь. Наруто вздрогнул от испуга, запихивая записку… о боже мой, чертов Саске… под стол и гримасничая от остывающей влаги, обнаруженной там.

- НЕТ, нет, сэр!

- Разве Саске сделал вам что-нибудь или же у вас имеется вредная привычка периодически выкрикивать его имя в течение дня?

Наруто раскрыл рот, чтобы ответить, но услышал мрачный смешок за спиной и закрыл рот. Несколько студентов нервно заерзали на своих местах. Как печально, что стены общежития в наши дня не такие толстые.

- Нет, - наконец, несчастно ответил Наруто, и Какаши внезапно встал, с резким хлопком закрывая свою книгу.

- Ну, в таком случае, все свободны.

Студенты успели вытечь из аудитории прежде, чем голова Наруто встретилась со столешницей с громким, болезненным ударом.

- Да, и вот еще что, Наруто?

Парень не стал поднимать голову, а просто повернул ее в сторону, встречаясь глазами со своим улыбающимся преподавателем.

- Перед лекцией я говорил с мистером Учихой, и я не вижу причин, почему бы вам снова не написать этот тест. Кажется, вы пропустили кружок на листе, и это нарушило порядок всех остальных ваших ответов.

Наруто поднял голову, озадаченно мигая, и подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда твердая ладонь упала ему на плечо. Большой палец Саске ласкал кожу его шеи вверх-вниз, и Наруто удивился, что ему не больно, настолько он был уверен, что почувствует боль от засоса, который Саске еще не успел поставить… пока.

Какаши двинулся к двери, но остановился, когда его рука коснулась ручки. Не оборачиваясь, он сказал:

- Мистер Учиха, если я снова замечу, как вы передаете записки, я выставлю вашу задницу вон из класса. – Явно заметная дрожь прокатилась по позвоночнику серебристо-волосого преподавателя. – Антибактериальные салфетки лежат в верхнем правом ящике моего стола. И больше про это мы не говорим.

Какаши толчком распахнул дверь и покачал головой, бормоча про себя, «Что за дети нынче пошли…» Никто из студентов не видел широкую ухмылку, что медленно вползла ему на лицо, но зато все они расслышали его прощальные слова: «Маленькие ублюдочные извращенцы».

Дверь с тихим щелчком закрылась, и Саске был поставлен на колени сильным ударом кулака в живот. Прозвучал тихий смешок вперемешку с судорожным вдохом, но парню все равно удалось выдавить нахальную улыбку.

- В чем дело, Наруто? – даже с присвистом от удара голос Саске прозвучал самодовольно. – Кошка откусила тебе язык?

Вопль Наруто достиг следующей октавы.

- Гребаный ублюдок!

-конец-


End file.
